Prom Akatsuki style
by gaarafangirl19
Summary: It's the day before prom and Sarah is the only one who's prom date isn't around.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe prom is tomorrow." Ana said with a sigh, she was excited to go with her boyfriend, Hidan. Hidan smiled "We shall love in Jashin forever." Ana smiled back, she didn't know what that meant so she just nodded.

"What does that mean?" Sarah asked but Hidan just shook his head, "Its our couple thing, you wouldn't understand. Ana nodded again, still confused. Hidan wrapped his arm around her and she blushed. Sarah watched them bitterly. She was dating Itachi, but was never around, he was actually on a mission at that moment, leaving her to do last minute prom preparations by herself & even worse, watch everyone else do those things together. Even Kimmy, who at first did not want to go to prom with Sasori, now sat close to him as they whispered about their after prom plans. There was only so much that Sarah could take. She left the room, Kimmy saw her leaving and went after her.

"Where are you going?" Sasori demanded

"I'm going after Sarah, I'll be quick."

"Well hurry back, I don't like waiting" Kimmy rolled her eyes. Ana wiggled out of Hidan's grip without saying anything and ignored his questions and went with Kimmy after Sarah. "Don't you dare!" Kimmy called out, " I know what you're planning and don't you dare!" Sarah tried her hardest to keep from crying. "He's thw only comfort I have when Itachi is gone." Kimmy sighed and said in a more gentle tone, "I know that you hate when he isn't here but you can't run to Kisame every time you feel lonely."

"Okay, okay. I'm just gonna go home, then"

"I don't believe you," Kimmy said sternly "and we are going to walk you home to ake sure that is exactly where you go." Sarah agreed, but little did they know she was already texting Kisame to meet her at exactly that place."

" I thought you said we couldn't do this anymore, princess." Kisame grinned, Sarah was disgusted by his sharp teeth, she was attracted to Kisame at all but there was just something extremely satisfying about sleeping with Itachi's best friend when she was upset with him. "That was when I thought that Itachi would be here more often, I mean he only said that he would." Kisame held his grin as he draped his cloak on a nearby chair. " I mean, I'm not complaining, princess. I have to admit I was a little disappointed when you said you had to end things, that you wanted to be more faithful to Itachi. I'm glad you changed your mind." He grazed a cold blue hand against her cheek. "I missed you."


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah awoke when she heard the door open. Itachi walked in and she shot up out of bed to greet him. "You made it." She said with a smile. He sat on the bed, taking off his shoes. "I told you I would, you should have more faith in me." Sarah glanced at the clock. 12:46 am. She was grateful Kisame no longer insisted on spending the night. She helped Itachi take off his cloak, feeling ashamed of herself. _I couldn't wait a few more hours_ she thought. "Go back to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day. Sarah threw his dirty clothes in the washing machine. "We don't have to go, you know, if you don't want to." He shook his head, putting on his sleepwear. "I'm not gonna deny you going to your prom just because I would rather not be there." Sarah was so upset, she didn't deserve to go to prom and have a nice time with Itachi. Not when she had just been Kisame in that very bed a mere two hours before that conversation. "Prom isn't all that important-" he pressed his finger against her lips, preventing her from continuing. "This is isn't even a conversation that I would like to have right now, I just got home, I'm tired and I would like to go to sleep. Make your decision and tell me in the morning. " Her guilt was replaced with rage. "You're finally home and don't want to talk to me, Itachi! Do you have any idea how frustrating is it to wait for you when you're-" he interrupted her again, "I'm sure it's very frustrating dear, I'm also sure, however, that you manage to keep yourself entertained. I'm done talking for the night. You don't have to go to sleep if you don't want to, but don't prevent me from it."

Sasori was walking Kimmy home. "What do you think she did?" he asked Kimmy shook her head, "The right thing, I hope." They stopped walking when they got to her house. "Can I come inside?"

"Not tonight." She said. "That's what you said every night." He sounded irritated. "Well then maybe you should wait for me to invite you in myself."

I don't like to wait" Kimmy already had her back turned to him, "Don't forget, you're my prom date, not my boyfriend, you aren't entitled to any of my time. You're lucky you get to spend as much time with me as you do. Sasori smiled, that strong personality was exactly why he asked her to prom in the first place. He didn't say another word as he watched her go inside, absolutely infatuated.

Ana and Hidan were the ones to not have problems that night. They went to his house. She watched him pray to Jashin, patiently waiting for him to finish. "You excited for tomorrow?" he asked. "I guess" she shrugged. He smirked " Love your enthusiasm" She gave a polite smile. "Well I'm excited," he said "Jashin blessed me with a great talent for dancing." Ana laughed, "Yeah? Why haven't I seen this before? Show me your moves." He shook his head "Gotta save my energy for the dancefloor." "Excuses." She said, turning off the light. "Aren't you gonna pray to Jashin?"

"Already did."

"Okay, good. Goodnight, can't wait to blow you away tomorrow."

"Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

"Is that really the tux you got?" Kimmy groaned, "You're just going to embarrass me tonight." She was upset because of Sasori's ill-fitting tux. He looked like a little kid who had just gotten into their dads closet. "Sorry they were fresh out of puppet sizes." Kimmy took a deep breath, "Whatever we don't have time to worry about this, we've got to go." She started to roll up his sleeves so that his hands were visible. "Okay that's a little better now tuck in your shirt so we can go, idiot."

"I don't appreciate the way that you talk to me."

"I don't appreciate your inability to buy a tux that fits." They started heading to Hidan's house, where they were supposed to meet.

"Can we agree to have a nice time tonight? Can tonight be the one night when you don't pick fights for once?" Itachi said, fixing his ponytail in the mirror. "Depends," Sarah, leaning on the dresser next to him, "Can tonight be on night that you're not a dick. He sighed "You're ridiculous, are you ready to go?"

"Not yet."

"You're going to make us late." She ignored him and walked out of the room, he angrily followed her.

"Itachi's back, came back last night." said Hidan slicking his hair. "That's good, I was worried Sarah wouldn't go without him." Hidan chuckled to himself, "I don't think they're going last much longer."

"Can you just finish up so we can leave?" Itachi sounded exhausted, "Can you not rush me?"

"I rushed myself on a mission that should've lasted at least another day and a half just to make sure I make it to your fucking prom, because I knew that I would never hear the end of it if I didn't and you're just dragging your feet."

"I told you a thousand times, we don't have to go." She sat down on the couch defiantly. "You were so excited to go before I left, What changed your mind?"

"I haven't changed my mind I just-"

"Is it that you'd rather be with Kisame?"

"Don't say that Hidan!" Ana said, obviously upset by that comment. "I know they have their problems but-"

"But what? Do you really think that he doesn't know? If anyone could tell their girlfriend and best friend were fucking, he'd be the guy. There was knock on the door. "Looks like Kimmy and Sasori are here." Hidan said going to answer it.

Itachi closed his eyes. "No we're going to pretend that I didn't say that. I'm going to pretend that I don't know and you're going to pretend that you don't know that I know. And we are going to have nice night, we won't fight, we wont make our friends feel uncomfortable. And l later, later we discuss that you've been sleeping with him." All of this was said without him opening his eyes, the last part through his teeth.

"Finally!" Kimmy explained, "we've been waiting so long! I didn't think Sasori was going to make it. "Well you know, how Sarah can be." Itachi said with a small tight smile and gripped her hand a little tighter. "Now shall we go?"

After what seemed like ages, they finally arrived at their destination. Hidan grabbed Ana "We're going to fucking massacre the dancefloor."


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't pretend much longer, can we please discuss this?" Itachi shook his head. "We are going to have a nice time. Can you try to smile a little more? Look at Ana and Hidan, they look like they are having a nice time." They did look like they were having fun, although Ana was having a hard time keeping up. Hidan hadn't been lying about his secret talent. Sasori, on the other hand was a horrible dancer, he just couldn't move his body the right way. Kimmy looked like she could die from embarrassment, even worse he sleeves were becoming unrolled.

"We should dance." Itachi said calmly. It was impossible for Sarah to have a nice time, she was on the verge if tears. But she still let him lead her to the dance floor. She looked up and her eyes met with familiar ones. She gripped Itachi tighter. "Ignore him," he said lowly, "Avoid eye contact, and don't talk to him. Can you just be mine tonight?"

"Yes." She replied, it was muffled because her mouth was pressed so closely against his shoulder. "Thank you." She kept her eyes on the floor. "I do love you, Itachi." He didn't say anything, which was way worse than anything he could have possibly said.

"I'm glad you said yes." Sasori said Kimmy smiled. "I wish you were a better dancer. You should take a page out of Hidan's book."

"Maybe I should just pray to Jashin." He said sarcastically and Kimmy laughed.

They announced that they were about to crown king and queen. They all gathered around to hear who had won. They listed off the nominees and Sarah winced when she heard her name, praying she wouldn't win. But unfortunately she did, and the king was the last person she wanted to dance with in front of a room of people. She looked up at Itachi who remained silent. She felt herself being pulled up to the front where Kisame was waiting for her. The crown felt too heavy on her head and he held her too tightly as they did they're obligatory dance. "Almost seems like we're meant to be." He whispered in her ear. She didn't reply. "Oh what's wrong? You were so much welcoming last night." She felt tears surfacing. "Don't do that princess, can't we just enjoy this? Its not often we get to be together in public." She looked up at Itachi, he had his arms crossed and didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular. She couldn't wait for the night to be over.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can we leave now?" Sarah whispered to Kimmy. "Are you guys going to come with us to the after party?" Sarah was preparing to decline but before she could she heard Itachi say, "Of course we are."

"Perfect! I'll gather up the rest of the squad" Kimmy said as she went in the direction of their friends. "I don't want to go." Sarah said without looking at him. "Why are you in such a rush to have that unpleasant conversation? Enjoy your freedom while you can, you will be on a short leash after tonight."

"Let's thank Jashin for a good night!" Hidan said as they headed out, "And it's not even over yet!"

Upon arrival Hidan once again grabbed Ana and dragged her to the dance floor. Sarah realized with relief that Kisame was not there. "I'm not dancing with you this time, Sasori." Kimmy said before he could ask. Not a fan of his own dancing, he did not protest. "Can we talk about it now, please?" Itachi took a deep breath; she didn't wait for him to reply. "How did you know?" When he didn't reply she repeated her question louder, they got a few glances from nearby partygoers. He kept his tone steady and emotionless. "Do you really think I couldn't see it in your eyes? Do you think I couldn't smell him on our bed sheets? Smell him on you?" She avoided eye contact. "Is that it? You were dying to have this conversation. What else do you want to know? How long have I known? Since the very first time. Why didn't I say anything? What was I supposed to say? Kindly ask you to stop?"

"What do you think they are talking about?" Kimmy asked Sasori. "Nothing that really concerns us, I just hope they don't ruin this night for the rest of us."

"I just hate it when you're gone! And its not like you give me much affection when you are here."

"I'm sorry, I'll just stop being a ninja and stop being myself to cater to all of your wants."

"I don't want you to stop being you, I just want you to be you and be a boyfriend at the same time, I think that's a reasonable request."

"Look at them fighting over there. Told you they weren't going to make it." Hidan stopped breaking it down when he noticed them bickering in the corner. "That doesn't mean anything! All couples fight!"

"We don't fight." Hidan smiled, "We really shall love in Jashin forever."

Itachi and Sarah announced that they were going to leave early. Itachi was holding Sarah's hand as if nothing was wrong, but everyone in that room knew that he wasn't holding it out of love. They left without offering any type of explanation.

"Why'd they leave early?" Ana asked. "Either they want private couple time for prom night, or they are going to scream at each other all night, and it's probably that latter. We can still have a nice night, though." Sasori said, clearly annoyed that night seemed to revolve around the two of them. "Is it possible to have a nice night, without Sarah and Itachi screaming at each other in the background?" Hidan laughed and Ana shook her head.


End file.
